Gamble on love
by canadiangurl1989
Summary: Skitterys' sister comes and lives with him after she got beat up one night. After meeting one of his friends, can Racetrack break down the walls that she has built up? Will she let him in, and return his love? Sounds better then the summary
1. my only sunshine

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that you regonize. I only own the ones that are my own. Hope you enjoy the story.

* * *

Sunshines' POV:

Ever since I sent that message to my twin brother, I have been waiting for him to arrive. I knew he wouldn't get here until about midday, so I just continued packing my things. I was moving to Manhattan to get out of Harlem, well East Harlem to be exact. I got the last of my stuff packed, and I just sat on the couch in my little one bedroom apartment. I looked around and just remembered all the good times I had here with my friends and the not so good times as well. I looked in the mirror one last time, trying to make sure the bruises on my face weren't too noticeable. I winced as I looked in the mirror. I had a black eye, a fat lip, and you could still see the marks on my neck.

I started to cry, but stopped when I heard a knock on my door. I looked through the little peep hole, and saw that it was my brother. I opened the door, and I gave him a big hug. It has been awhile since I have last seen him, and he returned the hug right back. Not many people see this side of my brother. I am one of the few people who actually gets to see him like this.

I look at my brother as I watch him walk in. He has dark brown hair, that is usually under his news boy hat, with bright brown eyes. He has our father's big ears, but they suit his face perfectly. I look at his worn out clothes and realize I should make him some new clothes, and maybe buy him some new shoes. He won't like it, but he is on his feet all day long, and he needs new shoes. I can tell that those ones that he is wearing are about to start to fall apart any time soon.

Skittery walked into my apartment, hardly looked at my face and went and picked up my two bags. I didn't have much stuff. I'm a single lady, who had a very small income, just barely enough to survive on, but I made it work. He turned and looked at me, and he opened his mouth to say something, but stopped when he noticed my face and neck. He dropped my two bags and walked over to me, and put my face in his hands. We were both quiet for few minutes. I closed my eyes, trying not to cry as he ran his fingers on my neck. I hissed as he touched one spot. He pulled his hands away as fast as he could when he heard me hiss.

"Who did this to you Sunshine?" I sighed and tried to get that night out of my head.

"I don't know who it was Skittery. It was dark, I was walking home from work, then all of a sudden I got grabbed and pulled into a dark alleyway . I screamed, and then they started to choke me to shut me up, I guess, but I made too much noise, and owner of the candle shop, Mr. Jones, was out walking, and heard me. The person who did this to me ran off before he could do anymore damage. Mr. Jones took me to his house, and he had his wife look me over. They insisted I spend the night, so I did, and the next morning when I got home, that is when I wrote my letter to you."

"Well I'm glad you wrote me this letter. You are staying with me until further notice, or finding a place close by...blah blah blah."

I listened as my brother went on and on. I love him, but sometimes, he just doesn't stop talking. I don't know how the other guys deal with it. As we walked out the door, I closed the door behind me. I already told the owner that I was leaving, and they were coming up to lock it after I left. Even tho it was small, and the people who lived in the building were loud and really only spoke in Italian, I was going to miss this place. The people were very nice, and I learned a little bit of Italian from the lovely ladies in the building. They always insisted that I eat with one of them and their families. I would try to decline nicely but usually I ended up eating a nice homemade meal from one of them. I am going to miss them.

We had about a 40 minute walk back to Manhattan. I tried to take at least one of my bags from Skitterys' hand, but he insisted that he would carry them. That I have already been through too much. I didn't even bother arguing with him.

We talked about random things as we walked to his place. I have missed my brother like crazy. He is only about seven minutes younger then me, but he is way taller the I am. I look up at him, and just smile. Even since our parents died, it has only been just us. Been that way since we were about ten years old, and here we are now, at almost seventeen years old in a couple of weeks. We have both grown up to be strong, independent people, but at this very moment, I realized I will always need my brother. He is my rock.

As we were getting closer to the newsboy lodging house, my stomach grumbled. He laughed at me and just shook his head.

"Somethings never do change Sunshine. Want to stop of at Tibbys and get some grub?"

I nodded my head and we walked to his favorite hangout spot. He set my bags under the table, and we ordered food. We both got berry toast, and some water. We talked about our lives throughout the meal.

"Anyone special in your life Skittery?" I saw him give the faintest smile.

"Well, I have been seeing this one goil, and she is just something else. She is smart, kind, and she doesn't put up with me hogwash."

I love when he is around me. If mother and father heard how he talks around his friends, he sure would of got into trouble. We grew up in a very wealthy neighborhood. Our father was a bank owner, and hardly ever home, and our mother was barely ever around. I believe both my parents were having affairs. My brother and I spent a lot of time with our Nanny, and we only ever saw our parents were on Sundays, when the four of us would go to church, and pretend to be one happy, perfect family.

"What is her name, if I may ask?"

"Well my darlin' sister, her name is Lillian, but her nickname is Flower. She works in a flower shop by the park, and before you ask, pretty much every girl we are with, we give them nicknames. Don't know why, it is just something we do. So is there anyone in your life?"

"No there isn't. I have only had one boyfriend and you scared him away. Ever since then I have been too busy to be in a relationship."

"I only scared Elmer away because I knew he wouldn't be good enough for you. He was more then willing to let you work all day, and for him to just go and gamble with his friends, and you know that is true." I knew my brother was right. He is always looking out for me.

We finished eating and we paid our bills. I didn't want him to pay for me, and he didn't want me to pay for him. We didn't move from the table as we talked and talked. He tried once again to ask questions about what happened that night. I literally told him all I know. We finally left Tibbys' about forty five minutes later. We walked to the place he calls home.

As we walked through the front door, Kloppman was standing behind a long counter. My brother went up to talk to him. I have never met Kloppman before, but Skittery writes about him all the time. Kloppman walks over to me and he looks me up and down.

"Ok my dear, your brother just told me about what happened, and yes you can stay with us. The fee to stay here is $1.00 every month, and there is a small bedroom upstairs, right next to the boys room."

"Here is $3.00, I hope you don't mind me paying for two months in advance. I don't plan on staying past three months if I can help it. I like living on my own, sir."

"That is no problem at all. Enjoy your stay here my dear."

Skittery and I walked upstairs to my new room. It was very simple and very cozy. It had one bed, and dresser and a lamp. That is all I am really going to need. My brother put my bags on the bed, as I opened up the window to let some of the stale air out. He helped me unpack my belongings.

"The guys and I are heading to the vaudeville theatre tonight...want to come?"

"No thank you, I think I will just stay into tonight and read. It has been along few days, and I just need to rest."

My brother nodded his head, and we said goodnight to each other, as he was walking out of my bedroom door. He closed it behind him. He still remembers that I like my door closed.


	2. hit me with your best shot

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that you recognize. I only own the ones that are my own. Hope you enjoy the story.

* * *

Racetracks' POV:

The guys and I are waiting for Skittery to come and meet us at in front of Meddas' building. I was talking with Dutchy and Mush about this goil he has been seeing. They have been going out for about a month now, which is a shocker, considering Dutchy doesn't date anyone really past two weeks. As the guys and I are about to head into the building, I see Skittery come running towards us, holding his cap to his head.

"Sorry I was late ya bummers. I had to go and get me sister from her apartment. She has come to stay with us for awhile."

"You have a sister Skittery? I never knew that." Pie Eater said as we walked into the building.

"Well maybe if you actually listened, then you would have known that. Sunshine is me twin sister."

"Ohhhh then she can't be attractive at all, if she is your twin." Pie Eater said, laughing as he went and found a seat, at a table with Snoddy, Jake, Specs, Itey, and Swifty. Skittery just rolled his eyes at him. I could tell he was tired, looks like he had a long day.

"Tell me more about ya sister Skittery." Mush asked him. Seems like someone is interested, but when isn't Mush interested in a goil. He falls in love with any goil with a pretty face, and I wonder if his sister is pretty, maybe Pie Eater is right...that poor goil.

"What can I say about me sister? She is smart, hard working and very independent. She has been working since our parents died. She loves to read and cook, and when she gets mad, boy can she swear, and I know lots of guys find her to be very pretty." At that his face scrunched up.

"Trust me, I know how you feel. Me older sister, lots of bummers find her attractive. She is just smart enough not to go after to them." I said to Skittery.

"Sunshine only had one boyfriend, but I got rid of him. He would treat her like a servant, drink the days away, would hit her sometimes and when she finally told me, I scared him off. As far as I know, he hasn't contacted her. Which is fine with me."

I nodded my head at him. I knew how he felt. I wish I lived closer to my sister and the rest of my family, but they are fine living in East Harlem. I send money home every week to my parents, to try and help them out.

Skittery and I sat at a table with Jack, David, Spot, Mush and Kid Blink. Our table was pretty packed, but we were are having a good time. I played some cards with Must and Kid, and I kept on trying to take their money, but they know me better than that. They kept on telling me that they weren't going to bet. After about the third time of me trying to persuade them to bet, I gave up. Those two can be very stubborn.

I saw Skittery get up and go and greet some goil that came and stood not to far from the table. I didn't even bother to look at them. It was probably the goil he has been seeing. I have met Flower a few times. She seems nice, perfect for Skittery. She is always so happy and he is literally just so grumpy most of the time.

When I heard Skittery going around the table introducing this new person, that is when I looked up. My breath got caught in my throat, and my mouth was just gaping wide open. This girl was beyond gorgeous. She had light brown hair, and bright green eyes, and the best damn smile I have ever seen in my life. When they got to my spot, I stood up, and took off me hat.

"Sunshine, this is Racetrack Higgins." Skittery said, as he introduced us.

I took her hand in my hand, and lowered my head and I gave her knuckles a soft kiss. "Charmed to meet you Sunshine." I said to her as I looked at her face. I was expecting her to be blushing, but she wasn't. I hid my shock, as I saw her just raise an eyebrow at me.

"Very nice to meet you Racetrack. I hope we get to talk more, but I must meet the other boys." I just stood there in shock. She actually blew me off. I'm not used to this. The guys just looked at me, and I just shrugged my shoulders, trying to play it cool, but on the inside I couldn't help but wonder why she was like that with me. I watched as her brother introduced her around the room. Some of the other guys were watching her as well. One of Spot's boys went and tried to talk to her, but she just stayed close to her brother. Sunshine talked to him to be polite, but she hardly paid any attention to him.

We made some space for her at our table, and she sat between me and Skittery. She smelt like lavender, and it smelt so very good. I couldn't help but stare at her every once in awhile. Sunshine sat with such poise, you would of thought she spent time in a etiquette school, but who really knows. Skittery is very quiet about his life before becoming a newsie. I'm like an open book about my life. I don't hide anything. Everyone knows I have both of my parents alive, I'm just working to help out. I am the oldest boy out of me siblings, so I figured I should at least work.

"So Sunshine tell me a little about you." Jack asked her.

"Well Jack, my real name is Ruby, I am sixteen years old, almost seventeen. I have been working since I have been about ten years old, ever since our parents passed away. I go to church every Sunday, so if anyone would like to come along, you are more than welcome, but it is a Catholic church. Just thought I would let you all know."

Jack kept asking her more questions, and I can't lie, I listened in. How could I not? She is sitting right next to me. Medda came over and Skittery introduced Sunshine to her. Medda took Sunshine and they walked around. I could still see all the eyes were on her, and I didn't like it at all.

I heard Jack and Spot get up and looked up to see where those two going. The leader the of Harlem news boys showed up with a few of his boys. Looks like he has a couple of new ones.

The leader's name is Bull. Not sure if that is his real name or not, but who really cares. He is a big guy, with blonde, short hair, and dull blue eyes, who takes no crap from anyone. From what I hear, he is a fair leader, and always listens to his boys. I heard Skittery's chair scrape against the floor. Jack and Spot rushed over and they were holding him back.

"How dare you show your face around here you ran-tan. I'm gonna beat ya." Someway Skittery got out of their hold, and grabbed the front of the bummers' shirt. He brought his fist back to hit the guy in the face.

"Hold on here. Why are you going to beat up my boy Skittery? You know him?" Bull asked Skittery.

Without letting go of the guys' shirt, Skittery said. "Ya I do Bull. This bummer used to go with my sister. He was a lazy, no good drunk. He used to hit her any chance he got."

"You can let him go, because he is not here to cause any problems. We are here for the show, right Elmer?" This Elmer guy just nodded his head. I looked at the guy who Skittery was trying to beat up. He was tall, with black curly hair, and brown eyes. This guy doesn't look like he could hurt a fly, but he obviously he can. Jack made Skittery let go of this guys shirt. You could just feel the tension in the air as we all took our seats. Bull and his boys sat at the next table right beside us, and Skittery kept on glaring at Elmer. I couldn't help but glare too.

"What are you doing here?" I snapped my head up when I heard Sunshine say that.

This Elmer guy got up and walked to her, and Sunshine stood her ground. Skittery was held down by Mush, Jack, Spot and Kid. "It is good to see you too Ruby. How have you been?" Elmer put his hand up to touch her. She hit his hand away.

"You don't get to call me by my real name. You lost that privilege when you laid your hands on me. Elmer, you mean nothing to me. I hope I don't ever have to see your face again. You're just a drunk, women abuser, with major anger issues. You might think it is okay to hit a women, but you are wrong. We are people too. Every time you hit me, I thought about killing you, but I knew death would be too good for you. You are not apart of my world, so this will be the last time you will ever talk to me."

Sunshine looked like she had the whole world lifted off her shoulders after her little rant. She turned to walk away, but that bummer had to open his mouth. "You were so cold to me. We were together for awhile, and you wouldn't even open your legs to me and trust me, I tried to have you open your legs, but you are just a cold hearted bitch. I was the best thing that ever happened to you."

Skittery was really fighting now with the guys, trying to let him go. Sunshine turned so fast, and she walked right up to Elmer and punched him in the face. She didn't slap him, she full blown punched him in the face. Elmer staggered backwards a bit, but he came back and he grabbed her by her shoulders.

I couldn't stop myself. Before I knew it, I was standing right behind him, tapped him on his shoulder, and when he turned around, I punched him right the face.


	3. take on me

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that you know. I only own the ones that are my own. Hope you enjoy the story. I would like to thank to you guys who reviewed and followed this story. Everyone who has read this, can you please review. They really do make my day. :) love you all.

* * *

Racetrack's POV:

I can't believe I actually did that. I have no idea what came over me. All I know is that I saw red when I saw Elmer grab Sunshine, and I knew he wasn't going to touch her again. My mother always taught me you don't hit a lady. I wouldn't allow it. I had just enough time to look at my hand that was covered with Elmer's' blood, before I was knocked to the ground by some of the Harlem news boys. My guys were trying to pull them off of me, but they got pulled into the brawl.

"ENOUGH!" I heard Bull yell. His boys automatically got off of me. Mushed helped me to my feet, and I said thanks to him, but my eyes were looking for Sunshine to make sure she was Okay. She was standing next to her brother, and he was holding her back. I watched as she pushed Skittery away and she walked over to the bummer Elmer, and gave him a swift kick in the ribs. Skittery pulled her aside and started to say something to her, but Sunshine wasn't even listening. She was scanning the crowd, looking for someone. Her eyes land on me, and when Skittery is in mid sentence, she says something to her brother, and walks towards me.

"I'm real sorry about that Bull." I heard Jack say to Bull, and I turned to see what Bull had to say.

"I'm sorry about that too Jack. I will take care of Elmer. Come on boys pick him up, it's time for us to go home. We have over stayed our welcome. " With that some of the boys went over and picked Elmer up, and the Harlem boys left Meddas.

"Thank you for doing that Racetrack." I looked at Sunshine, and I couldn't help it, I could feel my face get hot as I blushed. I never blush, that just isn't like me. "No one besides my brother has ever done something like that for me before."

"I think any proper man would of done something like that Sunshine." I said to her as I just shrugged my shoulders.

"Well you were the only one who came to my rescue. You saw what Elmer was going to do, and you made sure he wasn't going to touch me. So thank you." Then Sunshine did something that I wasn't expecting her to do. She gave me a kiss on the cheek, and I swear to the almighty God, she let her lips linger there. She turned and walked back to her brother, who was watching us like a hawk.

* * *

Sunshine's POV:

I watched as Racetrack punched Elmer in the face. I tried to get to him, but my brother held me back. "You don't need to be involved Sunshine. Let the guys handle it." I rolled my eyes at my brother. "I have been taking care of myself since you left me alone in Harlem." I knew that was a low blow, but it was the truth. I pushed him away and went and gave that jerk a hard kick in the ribs. I wish I could of done more, but my brother pulled me back.

"I had to leave. I knew I would make more money here. What did you want me to do?"

"This isn't the time nor place to have this discussion Skittery. We can have it another time." I start to walk over to Racetrack, and he looks at me, but then he looks away, and listens to what Bull has to say. I saw the Harlem boys carry out Elmer, and I hope I don't have to see him again, but he knows where I am, and he isn't the smartest man on the planet. He would keep coming back.

I said thank you to Racetrack, and I watched as his face went red. It was kinda sorta cute. I thanked him again, and then I did something that would make my mother roll over her in her grave. I gave him a kiss on the cheek, and I didn't want to pull back. I can't lie, he smelled so good. I didn't say anything as I walked back to my brother, who was watching my every move.

"What the hell was that Ruby? Why did you kiss one of my friends? Do you like him or something?"

"Be quiet Michael. That is none of your business. From what I heard from the many boys I met here tonight, you love the ladies, and have left many a broken hearts. So if I want to thank someone who stood up for me, then I shall." I told him. I had to step away from my brother. He was annoying me. I knew I shouldn't have come here tonight. I hate fighting with him, but he has to realize that I am not a little girl anymore. Heck, I am older then him, but he never, ever seems to remember that.

I went outside to get some fresh air, and I saw Racetrack outside also. He was puffing on a cigar, and he didn't seem to notice that I was outside also. He was very cute, I must say with his black hair and his puppy dog eyes. There is a certain charm about him that is drawing me to him. I noticed him the moment I stood by the table he was sitting at. Something drew me to him, and when my brother finally introduced me to him, and he kissed my hand, I did every thing I could not to blush. I got away from him as quickly as I could.

I moved slightly and I must of made a small noise, because Racetrack whipped his head in my direction. I didn't know if I should stay or leave. I am completely lost at what I should do, but Race made up my mind pretty quickly. He walked towards me and he stood right in front of me. We didn't say a word at all. I just stared at him as he looked at my face, and neck. I tried to cover the marks up the best I could, but I guess the warm night air made me perspire a tad bit, and some of the make up came off.

"What happened Sunshine?" Do I dare tell him? Someone I just met?

"I hardly know you Racetrack. That is just a tad bit private." He nodded his head.

"Well why don't we get to know each other better? I can walk you back to the Lodging house, and we can talk on the way there?"

* * *

Racetrack's POV:

I knew it was a long shot, but I took my chances on asking her to walk home.

"Let me just go tell my brother that I am walking home with you. He will probably want to stay a little bit longer." I waited for her to go back in side Medda's and I literally jumped into the air. A couple of the Brooklyn boys walked past me as I did that, and they gave me odd looks, but I honestly didn't care. Sunshine agreed to walk home with me!

I tried to compose myself before she came back out. "All ready to go?" I heard her ask as she walked out of Meddas.

"Ready when you are Sunshine." I offered her my arm, and she took it. My mother taught me manners and I know when to use them.

"May ask you what your name is? Your real name, and anything else you are willing to tell. " My Sunshine asked me. Where did that come from? She isn't mine.

"My real name is Anthony Higgins. I am 17 years old, and I am the oldest son of two wonderful Italian immigrants. I have 5 siblings. In total there are 2 girls and 4 boys. About once a month I go and visit my family who live in East Harlem, and spend time with them."

"We must of passed each other sometime. I used to live in East Harlem. Now that you mention it, I did know a Higgins family. They lived not to far from me." Sunshine said.

"Really? I would have remembered a beautiful face like yours." I can't believe I just said. I watched as her face went beat red. "Next time I go, would you like to come with me?"

She hesitated on her answer, but nodded her head slowly. "Tell me about yourself Miss. Sunshine."


	4. i'll be your dream

Disclaimer: I only own Sunshine, and thank you for the reviews. I love you guys so much. You are the ones who keep this story going. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Sunshine's POV:

I listened to Racetrack as he talked. I thought he looked very familiar. Mrs. Higgins would always talk about her son who lived in Manhattan, and who was a good son, and would send home money. She would always hint at me that her son, who was around my age, was coming over, and that I should also come on by to meet him. I regret not taking her up on the dinner offer.

"Well Racetrack, my full name is Ruby Ann Webber, and now you know Skittery's last name as well. In a few weeks I will be 17 years old. I actually enjoy long walks in the park but never really got to do it much in Harlem. I was always working, and when I wasn't working I was usually with some friends, or with some of the ladies in my old building. I was around a lot of Italians and picked up on a few words. I enjoy reading, and writing actually. I enjoy sending letters to people. I left school after my parents died, but there was this wonderful woman who lived just down the street from me. She was an old school teacher, and would teach some of the poorer kids how to read and write, and also help them with math and even taught us a little bit of science, and history. Which was my favourite subject."

"Not many young women are so worried about their education. Usually they are more interested in finding a husband. Your brother was right about you Sunshine. You are a very independent young lady." I couldn't help but blush a little at his comment.

"I just find it very sad when young women get overlooked because they weren't born boys. I feel like we have to be more careful when being out in public, and how we act because that could mean we won't find a good enough husband, or even a husband at all. When I was younger, I would run around the neighborhood with my brother and his friends. I never saw a problem with that, but my mother sure did."

I took a deep breath and continued on. "My mother used to yell at me anytime she saw me doing something that wasn't lady like. When she actually paid attention to my brother and I. She would usually be too busy with her charities, or some church function. The only time I really saw her or my father was on Sundays. Every Sunday we would all go to church. Oh and also on holidays as well. My father and mother would throw massive parties."

"So it looks like your brother and you came from a wealthy family Sunshine?" Racetrack asked me. Looks like my brother never told anyone. I'm not ashamed of my past, but I do enjoy my life much more now.

"Yes we did, but when you come from a well off family, you have no freedom. You have to act a certain way in public. You have to speak a certain way. Women, depending on your household, have to be quiet, and know her place. My father would of chosen who I would marry when I become of age. You don't marry for love. It is expected of you as a mother, to hand your children off to some nanny. I wouldn't have learned math or science. Those are boy subjects. You learn how to be a good wife."

At this point, Racetrack and I stopped in front of a bench, and we both sat down.

"My brother would have more freedom then I would of, but he would be expected to work along side my father. By now, Skittery would of been pushed by our parents to start courting a young woman, from another well off family, or my mother would pushed him to one of her friend's daughters. He probably wouldn't have married for love, and I would of pushed on to one of my fathers' friends."

"What do you mean friends? Like a friend's son?" Racetrack asked.

I shook my head. "Probably not, young woman marry older men, sometimes the same age as their own father. My own father was thirty years older then my mother. They got married when she was 17 years old and he was 47, and not even a year later, my brother and I were born. So if both my parents were alive today, my mother would be 34 years old and my father would be 64 years old."

I couldn't help but laugh at the look on Racetrack's face. His mouth was wide open and he just blinked a couple of times. I literally shut his mouth with my hand, and I didn't want to take it away. I ran my fingers over the stubble on his chin. I pulled my hand away and we sat there in complete silence for what seemed like forever.

* * *

Racetrack's POV:

I listened to Sunshine as she talked about her life before her parents died. I was completely shocked at how the other life lives. I couldn't imagine letting my daughter marry someone who was the same age as me. It just doesn't seem ok. I didn't even realize that my mouth was wide open, until I felt her hand on my chin and close my mouth for me. She didn't take her hand away from my chin right away, and she ran her fingers on the stubble that was on my chin.

She pulled her hand away, and I wanted to put her hand back on my face. I liked it when she touched me. I feel like I have been struck my lighting, and I get goose bumps, but I know this girl wouldn't want to go out with someone like me. For one thing, I hardly know her and she can be with anyone. She is obliviously smart, and very beautiful.

"Can you tell me about your life before you became a newsie Racetrack?"

"Sure Sunshine. Well I was born in Positano, which is a small town on the Amalfi cost. My old sister was born there, as were my parents and their parents and so on and so on. My family has lived in Positano for many generations. I was the last one to be born there, and when I was three years old, my parents, my sister and I came to America. I am proud to be Italian, but I am also proud to be American. I grew up in a typical Italian household. My mother is obsessed with us eating. She loves to cook, and take care of her children. I know when she becomes a grandmother, she will just be filled with joy. She loves children. My father who owns a restaurant, which is called Voler Bene which in english means to love. He is an amazing man. After church on Sundays, and if the weather was nice, he would take my brother and I out fishing."

I couldn't help but smile as I talked about my family. "I decided to become a newsie, when my father hurt himself, and we needed some money some how. My sister, mother and two younger brothers worked in the restaurant, but I don't know how to cook, and I enjoy being outside more then being inside. Like I said earlier, I have five other siblings, so in total there are six of us. From oldest to youngest it goes Valentina, then there is myself, Benito, Dino, Drago and Zola. Even tho the last four were born in America, my parents still wanted them to have Italian names. For them to some way, some how connect with the old country, as my father would say. He named all of us."

"Well Racetrack, at least your father cared enough about you to name you and your siblings. My father hardly spoke to my brother and I. I don't even think he knew our names, unless my mother called out to us first. He never called me Ruby, and he never called Skittery by his real name. He used to call us boy and girl. I personally think he had a lot of other children. Both my parents were having affairs by the time they both died, that is what Skittery calls it, but it was a murder-suicide."

I couldn't even imagine that life. My parents do anything and everything for my siblings and I, if they can. Here I thought the rich had it all.

"Sunshine you don't have to say anything if you don't want too. This is a happy conversation. Maybe we can talk about that some other time."

"You are right Racetrack...I think we should continue walking back to the Lodging house. If we are not there by the time my brother gets there, he will lose it." I had to agree with her on that. Skittery seems very protective of his sister. I got up before she did, and I offered her my hand. She took my hand and I held on to it as we looked into each others eyes, and before I knew it, we were leaning into each other.


	5. Let me love you

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that you regonize.

Racetracks POV:

We were leaning into one another, with both our eyes closed and I could just smell her beautiful smell. I was abou to kiss this beautiful woman. I have only known her for one day, but I am pretty sure that I want to marry her. She is smart, beautiful, and can hold her own in a fight if she had too. I don't know why she would like someone like myself. I gamble to much. Even I can admit I have a gambling addiction. My eyes popped open the moment I realized that. I have never admitted to myself that I have a problem. I closed my eyes once more. I didn't want to rush into the kiss, I didn't want her to run away.

She took a deep breath and our lips softly touched eachother. I can't believe that this is happening. I wanted to kiss her harder, but I know she doesn't have much experince like this. She is a very shelter lady, and I plan on protecting her for as long as she shall have me.

Sunshine pulled back after a bit. It wasn't super long, and I never wanted her to end it, but I let her pull back. She was in complete control, which she should be. After meeting her last boyfriend, and he was in control of everything. I could never imagine hitting this beautiful woman. For one thing, I am pretty sure she would actually hit me if I ever hit her. Then there would be her brother, then there would be the rest of the guys, Jack, Mush, Kid Blink, etc. They would beat me into a pulp. I know for a fact that they don't take to kindly to men who beat women. My family would be right behind them as well.

Sunshine just looked at me with a smile on her face. We never once broke eye contact. I ran my hand down her face, and she leaned into it. I was leaning in for another kiss, but then we heard some noise behind us. I jumped away from her, and I turned around there stood Mush and Kid Blink. They both had huge smile on their faces. "Well, well, well. Good thing we left before Skittery did. If he caught you kissing his precious sister, well I don't know what we he would do." Kid said. I just rolled my eyes at them. "He isn't going to find out about this. Not unless Sunshine wants' to tell him about us. This is our business. Got that you bummers?"

"Now Race, you don't need to be so mean to them. They are just having a good laugh, and if they do tell anyone about this, I will make sure they never date anyone again. I can make that happen fellas. Women love to talk, and I will make sure that word gets around about the two of you." Sunshine said to them. She had this sweet innocent look on her face, but the fellas took one step back from her. They knew right then and there she wasn't kidding around.

I had the biggest smile on my face. This girl can surely hold her own if she needs too. I think this girl is the perfect women for me. She is feisty and funny. They just nodded their heads at her. "What was that my dear sister?" Sunshine just made a face and she turned around and there stood her over protective brother. If looks could kill, I would be laying on the ground right now. "Oh be quiet Skittery. This has nothing to do with you."

"This has everything to do with me. I am your brother. You hardly know Racetrack!" Skittery got right in her face. "Listen here baby brother, I can handle myself. You have talked about the guys for so long, I swear to God I already knew them. I know Race's family from Harlem. They are good people. His mother used to invite me over to dinner all the time to meet him when he used to come up to visit."

Skittery just stood there in complete silence for what seemed like forever. "Fine, I have one condition for this relationship." I just raised my eyebrows at Skittery. He turned to look at me. "Racetrack has to court you. The proper way. They way how our parents would want it to happen."

"You have got to be kidding me!" Sunshine yelled.

I would do anything to be with Ruby. I want to prove myself to her, and to Skittery. He is just looking after her the best way he knows how. He just wants her to be happy.

"I will do it Skittery. I am not doing it for you tho. I will do it for Ruby. She is worth it, she isn't like most girls that we know."

"Race, you don't have to agree with this. This is just him being too over protective for his own good. I know for a fact what he is doing with his girlfriend, and have I said anything to you about it, huh Skittery? Maybe father might of wanted you to act like that, but I know mother wouldn't want you too."

"Don't you dare say anything about my lady Ruby."

"I never once said anything about your lady Skittery! I was talking about you. How come a man can sleep with as many women as he so chooses too, but a woman sleeps with a man before she is married, and she is considered dirty, unclean?" She had her brother one that.

"And another thing brother, if I so choose to sleep with Racetrack, I will. You are not the boss of me. How many women have you slept with? How dirty, and unclean are you?"

"That is none of your concern Sunshine."

"Then it is none of your concern who I am with like that. You know Racetrack. You have known him for years. I know he will never hurt me. I have no doubts about him. I had doubts about Elmer and I didn't trust my gut instinct at all. I am going to trust my gut instinct on this." She turned and smiled at me.

Her brother started to make puking noises. Sunshine gave her brother a look of disgust, and a cute little smile swept across her face. Sunshine walked over to me and grabbed my face, and she pulled me down to her level, and gave me the sweetest kiss of life.

"HEY!" Her brother said as he pulled me out of her Sunshine's reach.

"Listen here Skit, you will have no say in this relationship, as I have none in yours. Be happy for me as I am for you, and never, ever throw our parents into a conversation like this. You know how I feel about them."

"If he hurts you, then I will no have your back on this."

"I will no hurt her Skittery. You have known me for how long now. I promise on life that I will never hurt her." I said to him as wrapped my arm around her shoulders.

Mush and Kid Blink were just looking between myself and Skittery and Sunshine. They were laughing to themselves. Skittery just looked at all of us in disgust.

Skittery just walked away from us without a word, Mush and Kid were running after him calling out his name.


	6. Every time we kiss

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that you know.

Sunshine's POV:

I can't believe my brother would even ask Race that. What an idiot! How dare he ask Race to court me, when I know for a fact that Skittery has slept with I don't know how many girls, and his new one, don't even get me started on their relationship. Skittery says he loves every single girl he dates but after awhile, he gets bored of them, and then moves onto the next one...and there is always a next one. Girls love him, and he loves the attention, but dear lord if I show affection for one guy.

"Sunshine are you ok?" Race asked me as he he wrapped me up in his arms.

"I'm fine Race. He just gets on my nerves sometimes. He thinks he can protect me for ever. He thinks because I am a girl that I will always need protecting. That isn't true. He has always looked out for me, even when we were little children, but enough his enough. He has to let me have room to grow. Even when we lived apart from each other, he was always sending money, when he didn't have too. I would send him money, he would send it right back. I don't think he will ever let me grow up."

Race just gave me a kiss on the forehead as he let me vent. We walked back to the news boys lodging house. None of the guys were back yet.

"I think I should just go to bed tonight. If I see my brother again tonight, I think there will be another fight, and none of the other boys need to see that. There has been enough drama for the night." Even tho I wanted to stay up a little longer, and talk with Race, but I knew if I stayed up, and my brother came in through that door, there would be a fight. Race just walked me up to my room, I almost questioned how he knew where my room was, but then again, there are only 3 doors on the second floor, a closet, my room and the boys room.

"Goodnight my Sunshine. Sweet dreams." Race said as he gave me a gentle kiss. I didn't want it to end. Every time he kissed me, I just shiver. I hope I am not some type of fling for him.

"Goodnight Race. Sleep tight." He gave me a cute smile, and I watched him walk downstairs. The moment he was out of my sight, I closed my bedroom door, and got undressed. I didn't want to put on my nightie, but I knew I must. I am in a house full of young men. I know they won't do anything, but still. I closed my eyes, and I heard nothing as I fell into my deep sleep. Nothing can wake me up, unless you shake me awake. I must wake me up on my own, which my body is a good alarm clock.

* * *

Racetrack's POV:

What a great night! What did I do to even deserve her. She is just wonderful. I couldn't help but think about Sunshine, while sitting in front of the fireplace, in my favourite For once I was enjoying the peace and quiet. I hate it when it is quiet. I am not very used to it. From my big Italian family, to all the guys living here. There is no chance for anyone to think, but I am enjoying it right now. I get to think about what happened tonight, between myself and Ruby. I will do nothing to mess this up, I hope.

I heard some of the lads having a good time outside the door, and then they all came into the lodging house. "Hey Race." I heard all around me, and I said hey back. I got talking to Pie Eater, when someone hit me upside the head.

I got up quickly and turned around. There he was, Skittery, and he was fuming. "How dare you make a move on my sister! You hardly know her." He said as he pushed the chair out of the way. He stood in front of me, and his face red with anger. "Of all the girls in all of New York, why her? She is too damn good for you." He said as he pushed me backwards.

"We connected Skittery. What else can I say?" I said as he raised his fists as he was going to hit me. He threw his right fist, and I blocked it with my arm.

"I don't give a damn if you two connected. You will never be able to support her, or are you after her money?" What the hell is Skittery even talking about. Who cares if she has any money, that isn't what made me fall in love with her in the first place.

"What? No of course not. Why can't you see that your sister is happy right now. From what I can tell, she has been through hell and back." I said to him as he raised his fists once again.

"Come on Race. Raise your arms up and fight like a man."

"How is this going to solve anything. I will still be your sister, and she will mad at you." I stood my ground. I know how much of a scrappy fighter he can be, but I wasn't going to fight him. Where would there be the point in that? He isn't thinking clearly.

"Don't you dare bring her into this. This is between you and me. Where is she by the way?" He lowered his fists as he realized his sister wasn't in the room.

"She is in her room sleeping. She realized that seeing you tonight after what happened, wouldn't be a good idea. Sunshine didn't want to have another fight with her brother.''

He grabbed the front of my shirt and got even more in my face. "Did you try any funny business with her?"

I smacked his hands away, and just stared at him in disgust. "Of course I didn't. Come on Skittery, you know me. We have known each other for how long? Have I ever hurt a woman? Or taken advantage of any girl I know?"

Skittery didn't say anything for what seemed like for ever. "I guess not Race. You treat women with respect, so keep that up with my sister, but if I hear of any funny business from Sunshine, than you are mine."

I just nodded my head at him. What else could I say. I was afraid if I said anything, he would use any excuse to punch me in my face. Boots let out of a deep breath next to me. I looked all around me, and saw that all the guys were standing around us. Ready to jump in if things got out of hand.

"I think we should all be heading to bed. We got papes to sell in the next couple of hours." Jack said to try and cool the situation down.

I walked past Skittery and just went straight to bed. The other boys weren't to far off behind me. I didn't even bother to look at Skittery while getting ready for bed. I laid in my bunk and thought of the girl in the next room. I know I fell asleep with a smile on my face.


End file.
